Douces ironies
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -Deberías tener mas cuidado con eso princesa, si quisiera podría agacharme y si ese inofensivo ramito queda sobre mi, tendrías que cumplir con la tradición -murmuro inclinándose un poco sobre ella. Descubriéndose a si mismo deseando bajar un poco mas, deseando de verdad cumplir con aquella amenaza (One-shot largo Marichat. Concurso en Wattpad:#LucesdeinviernoMLB, MiraculousFanfics)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Fic escrito para el concurso de Wattpad: #LucesdeinviernoMLB** **(Creado por MiraculousFanfics)**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Sentado cómodamente sobre la torre Eiffel, se encontraba chat Noir. Admirando la obscuridad de la noche contratada por las intensas luces de la ciudad, misma que en esos momentos ya estaba completamente cubierta de nieve.

Suspirando, el chico se permitió cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Ladybug a su lado.

La chica era una dama encantadora, la perfección hecha mujer, tenía el cuerpo pequeño y delicado; pero era poseedora de una gran fuerza y agilidad que mucho la alejaban de ser una chica débil. Su rostro cubierto por el maldito antifaz que le prohibía admirar toda su belleza, era tan dulce y angelical que podía fácilmente despistar a los enemigos de aquel imponente y fuerte carácter que en realidad tenia. Su armoniosa voz, siempre firme y decidida era también capaz de hacerlo estremecer.

-¿Pensando en mi, gatito? -oyó decir a una voz que reconoció al instante. Nervioso, el héroe alzó la mirada y vio a Ladybug sentándose junto a el. Su corazon comenzó a latir con fuerza al verla. Preguntándose si no se había dado cuenta de su llegada por la profundidad de sus pensamientos, o por lo sigilosa que podía ser la chica, quien perecía estar muy satisfecha de haberlo asustado -¿Ya viste lo que tienes arriba de ti?

Al escuchar la traviesa pregunta de la joven, los ojos de Chat Noir notaron que la chica tenia un brazo levantado sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo un pequeño muérdago con frutos blancos. Sorprendido abrió la boca, pero no le salieron las palabras.

¿Acaso... Ladybug quería que la besara?

La respuesta llego rápido al sentir como ella se acercaba hasta su rostro para besarlo. Dejándolo paralizado y con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado durante unos segundos, antes de que finalmente reaccionara envolviéndola en sus brazos y besándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-¡Oh, minou! ¡Jamas pensé que besaras tan bien! -exclamo ella emocionada una vez que terminaron con el contacto.

-¿De verdad, mi lady? -pregunto Chat Noir con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y los ojos mas brillantes que nunca. Acercando de nuevo los pequeños y regordetes muñecos de tela que Marinette había confeccionado -"¡Oh si, te amo tanto! ¡Eres increíble!"-se respondió a si mismo intentando fingir una "dulce" voz femenina, mientras hacia que Ladybug se lanzara a los brazos de Chat Noir, volviendo a unirlos en un beso.

A sus espaldas, parada con un par de tazas, Marinette veía la escena totalmente perturbada.

-Ehm... Chat Noir -carraspeo incomoda por los extravagantes sonidos de besos que hacia el joven, quien al escucharla se estremeció.

Rápidamente, el rubio trato de esconder el par de héroes hechos de tela bajo las almohadas del diván color rosa en donde se encontraba sentado y luego se giro a verla, riendo nervioso y con el rostro completamente colorado.

-¡Ah, Princesa! ¡Ya volviste! -exclamo con voz trémula.

-Es inútil, te vi... ¿Que haces con mis muñecas?

-¡Ah, no !Bueno si, es decir... yo... No es lo que parece. Es solo que estabas tardando mucho y me aburrió la espera... así que vi estos muñecos y yo... Bueno, pensé que... Que tal vez...

Al verlo tan nervioso y avergonzado, Marinette sonrio mientras movía la cabeza. Negando ligeramente como si fuese un niño pillado en medio de una travesura, lo que en realidad, si lo pensaba bien era cierto.

-Esta bien, olvídalo -le interrumpió -Pero la próxima vez procura pedírmelas, quien sabe, incluso podría dejar que te las llevaras a casa un par de días para que termines con tu novela.

Chat Noir no pudo evitar reír un poco ante su comentario y acepto la humeante taza blanca que amablemente le ofrecía.

-¡Wow, chocolate! -exclamo encantado por el aroma y el sabor -Creí que ibas por café.

-Así era pero imagine que te gustaría mas una taza de chocolate caliente, así que lo prepare. Fue por eso que tarde tanto.

Chat Noir la miro genuinamente enternecido. Sin duda, Marinette era una chica increíble también, ya que ademas de ser muy hermosa siempre era dulce y amable con todos aquellos que la rodeaban, en especial sus amigos. Una chica sumamente admirable y con la que a decir verdad, se encontraba muy cómodo.

-Lamento haberte molestado tanto esta noche -dijo el una vez que la chica fue por la silla de su escritorio, para tomar asiento en ella. Quedando justo delante de el mientras le daba pequeñas y cautelosas probadas a su bebida, intentando no quemarse.

-No es nada -respondió ella sacudiendo su mano frente al rostro, restandole importancia al asunto.

En realidad se había llevado un gran susto al escuchar tremendo golpe en su balcón, pero lejos de incomodarle tenia que ser sincera y admitir que agradecía su accidental visita. Aquel no había sido su mejor día y la compañía de su querido amigo felino, sin ser Ladybug y por lo tanto, sin ser el blanco de sus coqueteos, le resultaba demasiado agradable.

Con Chat Noir, el silencio siempre había sido maravilloso. Muchas personas buscaban llenar el profundo silencio con palabras para no sentirse incómodos, sin embargo, ellos dos no necesitaban de eso. Estar juntos, hablando o no, siempre era algo que valía la pena y era capaz de experimentar con mas fuerza siendo Marinette.

Pasado un largo rato, los ojos de la chica se despegaron de aquel escaso chocolate que aun llenaba su taza y buscaron el rostro del rubio, notando como este siempre cerraba los ojos y acercaba su nariz para poder oler el espumoso liquido antes de dar un nuevo trago.

Sin poder evitarlo Marinette soltó una pequeña risa, divertida con la escena. El chico la miro confundido.

-Veo que te gusta mucho el chocolate -dijo ella imitando sus acciones antes de dar el ultimo sorbo a su bebida. Dejando muy claro cual era el motivo de su risa.

Chat Noir sonrio.

-En realidad casi no puedo comer o beber cosas dulces... Así que cuando lo hago, realmente lo valoro -confeso avergonzándose ante la mirada sorprendida de Marinette -Ademas, me gusta mucho tu chocolate. No se como explicarlo pero tiene algo especial, se siente como si me transportara a un lugar donde solo existiera el amor -añadió antes de volver a iniciar con su pequeño ritual y dar el ultimo trago a su taza.

Ella asintió sonriendo, bastante halagada por sus palabras. Imaginando lo feliz que seria si fuese Adrien quien estuviera en su lugar, diciendo aquello y haciéndola sentir aquel calor en sus mejillas, o aquellas intensas sensaciones dentro de su estomago.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, Marinette se lavo el rostro con una de sus manos. Frustrada y sobre todo, confundida por tener aquellas inusuales reacciones dentro de su cuerpo que hasta hace poco tiempo atrás, solo era capaz de sentir con Adrien.

No estaba segura de cuál era la causa, pero lo cierto era que desde hace algún tiempo Chat Noir la inquietaba. En cualquier caso, admitía que el joven era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, demasiado seguro de sí mismo, demasiado guapo, valiente y sobre todo, demasiado noble de corazon. Cualidades que para ser sincera, le atraían demasiado y cada vez le eran mas difíciles de ignorar. Es decir, ¿Qué mujer podría resistirse a un hombre así?

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por Chat Noir, quien ajeno a sus sentimientos se levanto del diván y tomo el par de muñecos para colocarlos en su lugar. Después camino hasta el escritorio de la chica para dejar la taza ya vacía y estirarse. Verificando también que su pie derecho, aquel que se había torcido y por el cual se había caído, ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

En ese momento, Marinette que lo miraba con atención, se percato de que en la cola de su traje de héroe algo extraño colgaba. Cerrando un poco los ojos, la chica se levanto y camino hasta el.

-¿Eso es un muérdago? -se burlo ella, dejando su taza junto a la del joven antes de cruzarse de brazos. Notando finalmente que se trataba de un pequeño ramo verde con frutos blancos, atado cuidadosamente con un listón rojo.

-¡Ah, si! -exclamo el emocionado, tomando su cola para mostrárselo -Seguro que te preguntas por que lo tengo ¿Cierto?

-Eso es justamente lo que hago.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que hoy que me desperté tuve una grandiosa idea -comenzó a decir mientras sus ojos felinos volvían a brillar, recordando el grandioso plan que había creado -Estuve buscando a Ladybug sin éxito durante toda la noche para tenderle una trampa.

Al escuchar eso la cara de Marinette no oculto su sorpresa.

-¿Una trampa? No lo entiendo, ¿Que clase de trampa?

-Una muy romántica -dijo orgulloso, haciéndola rodar los ojos -No se como se me ocurrió que atando esto en mi cola lograría ponerla sobre la cabeza de mi lady para conseguir que me diera un beso, pero lo único que logre fue resbalar y caer en tu balcón -dijo lo ultimo con voz apagada mientras ella trataba de no soltar una carcajada por imaginarse aquel extraño plan en acción -En fin, tal vez no encontrarla fue lo mejor... Mi lady siempre me rechaza, y me daba miedo que lo volviera hacer en estas fechas tan especiales.

Al finalmente ser consciente de cuan deprimido estaba el rubio, Marinette se sintió dolorosamente culpable y trato de bromear para animarlo. Desgraciadamente, poco ayudaron sus palabras y sintiéndose frustrada gruño.

-Vamos, no exageres... Solo es una boba tradición.

-No es una boba tradición, un beso apasionado bajo el muérdago simboliza el inicio de un gran romance. Cuando alguien es besado bajo el, significa que ha encontrado el amor de su vida

Marinette resoplo con fastidio.

-No puedo creer que de verdad pienses eso.

Chat Noir la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Si claro, como si tu no lo creyeras -respondió indignado. Ella arqueo una ceja.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-¿Sera por que tu también tienes un muérdago? -dijo el señalando su escritorio, donde se encontraba una pequeña rama idéntica a la suya, solo que esta sin el listón.

Al verse descubierta, Marinette soltó un fuerte chillido y nerviosa corrió hasta el para tomarlo y tratar de esconderlo.

-Es inútil, te vi... -dijo el con gracia, repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho poco tiempo atrás.

-¡No, no, no es mio! ¡Es, es de... de Alya! ¡Es de mi amiga! -decía desesperada, con un adorable carmín tiñendo todo su rostro. Chat Noir sonrio comprensivo y se acerco a ella, reconociendo aquella encantadora actitud nerviosa que rara vez le mostraba a su versión heroica pero que conocía perfectamente como civil, siendo Adrien.

-Tranquila... No debe darte vergüenza creer en el muérdago tanto como yo -comento mientras resignada, Marinette bajaba la mirada. Aceptando con aquel gesto su afirmación -Mejor dime, ¿Para quien estaba destinado? -pregunto sumamente interesado, pensando que no contestaría después de que pasaron varios segundos sumergidos en el silencio, pero aun así, esperando una respuesta -Princesa... yo te platique todo, incluso mis temores. Puedes confiar en mi, puedes hacer lo mismo... Claro, si quieres. Juro que nada saldrá de mis labios -insistió con ternura al ver que definitivamente, no pensaba contestar. Imaginando que debía de haber sucedido algo muy importante que explicara por qué no quería hablar de ello.

Marinette por su parte, primero apretó los labios con fuerza y después suspiro. Sabiendo que en realidad, ese no era el problema pues ella confiaba con su vida en el... Sin embargo, le avergonzaba demasiado contarle sobre Adrien. No se encontraba cómoda hablando del chico que le gustaba a quien sabia, intentaba cortejarla en su versión heroica.

De igual forma, se remojo los labios y abrió la boca dispuesta a responder. En esos momentos, necesitaba desahogarse.

-Esta bien, ese muérdago es mio -admitió en un hilo de voz -Hoy todo el día estuve tratando de ponerlo sobre la cabeza del chico que me gusta, pero todo fue inútil. Al principio parecía imposible de lograr, pero cuando casi lo conseguí no pude hacerlo. ¡El pánico me gano y salí huyendo! -exclamo con frustracion, intentando reprimir las ganas que tenia de tirar de sus coletas -Pero, es solo que... No soportaría que me rechazara -murmuro con marcada tristeza.

Chat Noir la miro impresionado. La verdad era que jamas se imagino que Marinette estuviese enamorada de alguien, aquella noticia de alguna extraña manera le incomodaba. Le hacia sentir un inusual dolor en el pecho, una especie de pánico que no lograba comprender. Dejando eso de lado, su mente prefirió concentrarse en intentar adivinar quien seria el afortunado en lugar de buscar el significado de aquellos malestares.

¿Acaso seria Nathaniel? Para nadie era una sorpresa que al pelirrojo le gustaba Marinette, sin embargo si fuese el, la chica no tendría miedo de confesar sus sentimientos. ¿Podría ser Kim? Sinceramente, lo veía poco probable ¿Y que tal... que tal si era Nino? ¡Nino!

La idea lo hizo estremecer, recordando casi al instante como su amigo también solía estar muy enamorado de la hermosa franco-china. Sin poder evitarlo, se pregunto con cierta preocupación si todavía estaría flechado de ella.

-Chat... ¿Estas bien? -inquirió Marinette preocupada, tocando su hombro y logrando estremecerlo ante aquel contacto. Haciéndolo sentir un agradable calor en el estomago que por escasos segundos, le hizo sentirse en compañía de Ladybug.

-¡Ah, si! Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en lo que dijiste. La verdad yo creo que nadie en su sano juicio podría rechazarte -contesto riendo nervioso. Esforzándose por ignorar el cada vez mas acelerado latido de su corazon, sabiendo que no tenia ningún sentido la manera en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, ni mucho menos el como le afectaba saber que su amiga estaba enamorada.

-Si, claro -dijo ella con voz lastimera.

Los nervios rápidamente se esfumaron de Chat Noir al verla tan desanimada. Sus preciosos ojos azules, siempre brillantes como un par de zafiros, en ese momento parecían estar sin vida, opacos y vacíos. Una ola de sentimientos confusos volvieron a envolver al joven, quien aturdido la observo fijamente.

Desde que la había conocido, había comenzado a admirarla por su tenacidad, por su valor ante las injusticias y su gran talento, por como era con todos aquellos que la rodeaban y su encantador carácter, pero en esos momentos, teniéndola tan cerca y vulnerable, todos los planes que tenia de fingir que su corazon no saltaba dentro de su pecho como un desquiciado se estaban haciendo añicos.

Repentinamente, su cuerpo tembló al ver como la chica lo observaba confundía y titubeaba sobre que hacer, si permanecer en silencio o hablar, bajar la cabeza o continuar en la misma posición. Definitivamente, Marinette era una chica muy hermosa que no podía pasar desapercibida para el y de la cual no podía apartar los ojos, ya fuese por sus cualidades como persona o su belleza física.

-¿Quien es el? -pregunto el rubio. Interesado en saber y obligándose a salir de su arrobamiento.

Marinette apretó los labios de nuevo, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda ante la pregunta. Seguía sintiéndose incomoda de hablar aquel tema con Chat Noir, pero también seguía teniendo la necesidad de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, aun cuando le ponía la carne de gallina el simple hecho de imaginar la reacción del héroe si fuese consciente de que ella era Ladybug, pero tenia que intentarlo. Tenia que sacar aquello que atormentaba su corazon.

-Se llama... Adrien, Adrien Agreste. Debes conocerlo, es un modelo muy famoso.

Nervioso por la respuesta, Chat Noir sintió como su corazon se detenía durante unos segundos para después, comenzar a latir con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sentirse enfermo. Paralizado sin saber que decir, con los ojos muy abiertos y un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, el chico primero se dejo envolver por la sorpresa y después, se encontró genuinamente halagado. ¡Jamas habría imaginado aquello! Y realmente, le asustaba sentirse tan cómodo, incluso ilusionado con aquella confesión.

Marinette por su parte, al pasar algunos segundos se dio cuenta que el joven estaba mirándola como si esperara algo. La tensión en el ambiente creció entre ambos y ella se ruborizo. Todo era tan extraño, Chat Noir la miraba fijamente y ella por mas que lo intentaba, no podía desviar la mirada. Sentía que se quedaba sin aliento y por un instante, tuvo la absurda intuición de que en cualquier momento se inclinaría sobre ella para besarla, pero eso era imposible. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo... ¿O si?

Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Chat Noir cambió de actitud y el brillo que había iluminado sus ojos se extinguió.

-Gracias por todo, princesa. Es mejor que me vaya -dijo bruscamente. Y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras que subían hasta su cama, donde se encontraba la salida a su balcón.

-¡Espera! -lo detuvo ella abruptamente, demasiado abruptamente -¿Co-Como esta.. Tu, tu tobillo? -tartamudeo nerviosa. Confundida de la actitud de su compañero, e incluso de la propia. ¿Por que diablos se le enredaba la lengua? ¡Eso jamas le había ocurrido! ¡No con el!

-Bien, sin problemas -respondió el chico, sonriendo de manera encantadora.

No dispuesta a seguir con aquella torpe actitud, Marinette recupero la compostura. Irguiéndose con falsa seguridad.

-Entonces te acompañare.

-No, no salgas. Esta haciendo mucho frió y puedes enfermarte.

Ella se aproximo hasta el, notando como por alguna razón, parecía demasiado nervioso por su cercanía.

-Insisto, no quiero que vuelvas a resbalar y termines muerto -se burlo ella riendo. Logrando contagiarlo y disminuir la tensión que los rodeaba.

-¡Oh, prrrrincesa! ¡Tu desconfianza en mi ha terminado con mis siete vidas! -exclamo el siguiéndole la corriente mientras hacia una pose dramática, llevándose las manos al corazon. Adoraba poder de ver esa sonrisa traviesa en la chica, siempre acompañada de una gran seguridad, confianza e ingenio que casi nunca solía mostrarle siendo Adrien.

-Gatito, si contara todas las veces que te has metido en problemas y Ladybug o yo te hemos salvado, ya estarías muerto.

-¡Oh vamos! Puedo ser muy feroz -dijo haciendo una cara de malvado bastante graciosa, aproximándose hacia ella con las garras cerca de su rostro. Como si planeara atacarla.

Sin pensarlo, Marinette tomo lo primero que encontró sobre su escritorio y lo levanto. Entrando en su pequeño juego y fingiendo que seria capaz de aventárselo al rostro.

-¡Alto, minino malo! Yo también puedo ser muy feroz si me provocan.

Sonriendo el rubio miro su mano y después le guiño un ojo.

-¿Provocarte? Vaya, me gusta como suena eso. Parece muy tentador -comenzó a decir Chat Noir, con la voz tan suave y profunda como el ronroneo de un gato. Haciéndole perder al instante gran parte de la confianza que tenia la chica, quien confundida miro el objeto que sostenía. Dándose cuenta de que se trataba del muérdago.

-¿Pero que...?

-Deberías tener mas cuidado con eso princesa, si quisiera podría agacharme y si ese inofensivo ramito queda sobre mi... Tendrías que cumplir con la tradición -murmuro inclinándose un poco sobre ella.

Marinette abrió los ojos al oírlo y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Luego contuvo el aliento a pesar de que vio que Chat Noir sonreía con sorna. Era consciente de que estaba tomándole el pelo, pero había algo diferente en su mirada. Un peculiar brillo que le resultó tan desconcertante como agradable.

Al ver la turbación de ella, Chat Noir borro la sonrisa de sus labios. Descubriéndose a si mismo deseando bajar un poco mas, deseando de verdad cumplir con aquella amenaza y ver lo que sucedía, saber si realmente podía conseguir un beso de la chica. Por primera vez, realmente no quería ser respetuoso ni respetable. Su anonimato le permitía ser más valiente, menos reservado de lo que tenía por costumbre. Y para su sorpresa él ya sabía adonde quería que esa valentía lo llevara con Marinette... Pero no podía, no debía.

Independientemente de que ahora sabia que la chica estaba enamorada de su versión civil, en esos momentos no era Adrien. Ademas, necesitaba aclarar sus propios sentimientos. Así que aturdido, se obligo a sacar aquella idea de su mente mientras se enderezaba y daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar lejos de ella, intentando huir de sus sentimientos. Esta vez, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Azorada la chica de coletas parpadeo repetidas veces y lo siguió en silencio hasta la escotilla de su balcón. Jugando nerviosa con el muérdago entre sus manos, en un pobre intento de mantener la calma. Sintiéndose alarmada por saber que momentos antes, realmente esperaba recibir un beso del chico, realmente quería olvidarse de aquel terrible día probando sus labios. Sólo unos segundos. Sólo un pequeño roce. Solo para averiguar a qué sabía. Si tan solo hubiese pasado, si tan solo ella hubiese tomado la iniciativa levantando la pequeña rama sobre el.

Un intenso frió la sacudió entera cuando finalmente salio al exterior de su balcón, el viento del invierno la obligo a salir de sus pensamientos y gruñendo completamente frustrada por olvidarse de sacar algún abrigo, Marinette levanto las manos al cielo. Lamentándose con todos los dioses habidos y por haber.

Chat Noir se detuvo de golpe y giro tras de si, preocupado al escuchar aquella queja que parecía en cualquier momento volverse llanto. Sin embargo, la fuerza y lo repentino de sus acciones hizo que se resbalara y cayera al suelo, curiosamente en el mismo hueco que había marcado con su cuerpo un par de horas atrás. Cuando tropezó en el tejado y cayo a la carpa rosa, rebotando hasta el suelo.

Durante algunos segundos, ambos permanecieron callados. Mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos mientras eran envueltos por el ruido del viento, que soplaba despeinando ligeramente sus cabellos. Luego, sin poder contenerse ante la imagen del chico tirado entre la nieve con las orejas caídas, Marinette estallo en una carcajada.

-Por lo visto tendré que salvarte de nuevo -comento con voz risueña -Ahora si es un hecho que agote todas mis buenas acciones de la semana contigo -añadió extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Abochornado por la torpeza de haber caído, el héroe intento de manera inútil sonreír mientras sus mejillas lucían notoriamente encendidas. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? No sabia que decirle para justificar su enorme torpeza.

Sin embargo, parecía que ese día el destino había decidido reírse a su costa, que simplemente, sin importar que hiciera, se empeñaba en jugar con el para dejarlo como un completo idiota ante los ojos de Marinette, ya que a penas tomo la delicada mano de la chica y trato de incorporarse, sus pies perdieron el control y volvió a hundirse en la nieve. Esta vez, jalando a la chica y haciéndola caer sobre el.

Ante la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, ambos se miraron cautelosos. No habían querido llegar a eso... Pero al paso de unos segundos, Chat Noir actuando sin pensar y dejándose envolver por el mágico momento, coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de Marinette al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla con la otra.

Embelesado por la inocente belleza de la chica, sus ojos, sus labios, cada parte de su rostro tenuemente iluminado por los focos multicolores y la claridad de la luna en un etéreo juego de luces y sombras. Embriagado por aquel dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo y con el corazon latiendo de manera tan fuerte, que parecía intentar escapar de su pecho.

Marinette mientras tanto, paralizada por aquella acción y la calidez que manaba el cuerpo del chico, sentía su rostro arder mientras era invadida por una intensa marea de sensaciones. Tratando de calmarse, opto por cerrar los ojos para escapar de los hechos pero esto lejos de ayudarle termino empeorando la situación. El fascinante aroma del chico se intensifico al igual que su tacto, causándole un escalofrió a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

Nerviosa quiso abrir los ojos pero le fue imposible, era como si estuviese bajo un poderoso hechizo que le quitaba todo el control de su propio cuerpo. O así era hasta que las sutiles caricias de Chat Noir se detuvieron de golpe.

Dejando salir un leve sonido de protesta, Marinette levanto sus parpados y observo extrañada como el rostro del joven estaba cubierto por un intenso color carmín al tiempo que toda su atención estaba sobre algo que al parecer, se encontraba sobre su cabeza. Rápidamente, busco ver de que se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que de alguna manera, la cola del héroe se encontraba atascada en una de las ranuras que tenia la pequeña mesa de madera redonda que adornaba el centro de su balcón. Y por lo tanto, ahora el muérdago colgaba justo encima de ella.

Asustada pego un grito y Chat Noir, que sintió como la chica estaba a punto de levantarse, colocó la mano que aun tenia sobre su mejilla en la estrecha cintura de la azabache. Reafirmando su agarre para evitar que se marchara. Empeñado en no renunciar al leve y placentero contacto. Recordando todo lo que Marinette le había dicho.

" ¡El pánico me gano y salí huyendo! Pero, es solo que... No soportaría que me rechazara"

¡Oh Marinette! Ahora entendía tantas cosas, aquella actitud un poco torpe que solo tenia con el, aquellos nervios cada vez que la saludaba o intentaba entablar conversación. ¡Todo, todo era por que estaba enamorada de el!... Tan enamorada como el estaba de Ladybug... ¿O no?

En ese caso, ¿Por que sentía que aquella chica sobre su pecho era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz? ¿Por que de pronto le sonaba tan maravillosa la idea de superar el amor que sentía por Ladybug y darse una oportunidad con ella? ¿Por que su corazon palpitaba de aquella forma y las mariposas en su estomago se agitaban ansiosas? ¿Por que sentía que aquello, no era incorrecto? Habían tantas preguntas que responder pero para ser sincero, la única respuesta que encontraba era saber que aquella chica era la única en todo París, la única en todo el mundo por quien estaría dispuesto a dejar en el pasado a la heroína de traje rojo con motas.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir un levísimo temblor en el pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo. Confundido observo a la chica de coletas, quien totalmente roja y con el rostro claramente asustado, miraba sobre su cabeza.

¿Que clase de broma pesada era esa? ¿Acaso el destino estaba aburrido y no había encontrado a otra persona mejor que ella para molestar? De no ser así, Marinette no entendía como podía tener tan mala suerte como para estar en esa situación tan compleja con Chat Noir. Con un muérdago sobre su cabeza y otro sobre la de su compañero. Por que si, su mano izquierda, aquella que sostenía el muérdago estaba extendida en el suelo justo sobre la cabeza del chico.

Nerviosa reacciono intentando esconder en su mano el muérdago pero Chat Noir, al darse cuenta de aquello no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-Es inútil, te vi... -murmuro sin necesidad de hablar mas alto por la extrema cercanía que tenían.

-No se de que hablas -le aseguró ella.

-¿Enserio? -preguntó con sorna, mirándola a los ojos antes de poner especial atención en sus labios -Que curioso, por que estoy seguro de que acabas de esconder el muérdago que tenia sobre mi cabeza.

Las mejillas de Marinette se encendieron nuevamente.

¿Por que Chat Noir la hacia sentir así? ¿Por que todo aquello le parecía de pronto tan maravilloso? Tan apasionado, tan atraparte, tan cómodo, romántico ¿Y por que no decirlo? Casi mágico.

El era Chat Noir, su compañero, su amigo... Incluso cuando el no lo sabia. Tenia que detener aquello, pero ese era el mayor de sus problemas. Quería olvidarse de todo y besarlo, por que la triste verdad era que no podía sentirse incomoda con el. ¿Que era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso también le gustaba o estaba enamorada de Chat Noir? ¡No, eso era imposible! ¡No podía, no tenia que sentirse de aquella manera con dos muchachos tan diferentes!... Y sin embargo, muy a su pesar sabia que así era. De nada servia seguir fingiendo.

¡Quería ese beso, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba! Lo deseaba de una manera tan fuerte, tan intensa que la avergonzaba. Por que sabía que toda ella estaba completamente seducida con la presencia de aquel chico de antifaz y traje negro, tan sensible a la fuerza felina de su cuerpo, al roce de los dedos que tan posesivamente sostenían su cintura pero al mismo tiempo intentaban ser delicados y cuidadosos, evitando a toda costa herirla con sus garras.

Porque estaba tan feliz a su lado siendo ella misma en su totalidad, haciendo una conexión que jamas había experimentado con nadie, viviendo una adrenalina y un sentimiento tan semejante al amor que no estaba segura de poder pensar correctamente.

¿Cuando había comenzado a sentir tanto por el? No lo sabia y tampoco tenia la intención de pensar mucho en eso, después de todo, tenían ya varios meses conviviendo juntos en su habitación o en su balcón y un par de años defendiendo París. Podría haber sido en cualquier momento.

Marinette se permitió recorrer con los ojos las facciones de Chat Noir hasta detenerse en su boca. Donde sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios, con un revoloteo en el estómago que aumentó al ver que él se fijaba en el gesto con una mirada enigmática.

Chat Noir por su parte, se fijó de nuevo en los labios de ella, ligeramente entreabiertos; y su aspecto suave le pareció una invitación imposible de resistir... Así que impulsivamente la beso. Maravillándose al probar el dulce sabor y la sedosa textura que estos poseían, sintiéndolos incluso mas deliciosos a como había imaginado que serían. Percibiendo como su corazon brincaba de jubilo al no obtener ninguna protesta de la chica, quien rápidamente no dudo en corresponder al desesperado contacto.

Festejando ante la apasionada caricia que le devolvía Marinette, quien con los ojos cerrados acariciaba su rostro con la mano derecha, entregándose por completo al hermoso momento que ambos compartían, sin limitaciones, sin miedos, el chico la estrechó suavemente entre sus brazos

Tal vez el destino había estado jugando un poco a su costa pero ahora, estaba claro que lo estaba premiando con la chica mas hermosa del mundo. Marinette, su Marinette. Porque a partir de aquel momento, la chica ya era suya. Así como ahora el también le pertenecía a ella.

¡Pero que curiosa resultaba ser la vida! Se dijo en la mente con gracia al recordar que la chica había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, intentando poner ese mismo muérdago sobre su cabeza, siendo Adrien. Y sin saberlo había logrado su objetivo, había conseguido tener sus labios... Solo que siendo Chat Noir.

Encantada, Marinette perdió la noción del tiempo desde el primer momento en que aquellos labios firmes reclamaron los suyos.

Esa noche quería olvidarse de todo salvo de ese chico y la magia de la velada. Quería perderse en la pasión de sus besos y expresar todo lo que sentía su corazon, aquello que hasta ese entonces ni ella misma sabia que existía. Porque ya nada mas importaba, salvo la necesidad de sentir, de vivir el momento y de no preocuparse del mañana.

Por que mientras Marinette abría la mano donde tenia el ramito de muérdago y lo acomodaba con orgullo encima de la cabeza de Chat Noir, besándolo como si de aquello dependiera su vida, no pudo evitar pensar en lo curioso que resultaba el hecho de que su compañero felino estuviese toda la noche buscando besar los labios de Ladybug y sin saberlo, en realidad... Lo había conseguido.

Finalmente cuando el beso acabo por carencia de aire, le siguió otro y después otro. Por que tal vez ninguno de los dos tenia idea de la enorme ironía de aquel beso navideño pero ambos estaban plenamente convencidos de que aquella tradición tenia razón: Aquel beso apasionado bajo el muérdago simbolizaba el inicio de un gran romance, el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Bueno, esta es mi humilde historia. No es la gran cosa pero eso si, me divertí mucho escribiéndola, de todo corazon espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga por un rato ;)**

 **La imagen de portada obvio no es mía, pertenece a EDENDAPHNE y si la corte y gire fue para que pareciera que ambos estaban acostados (como ocurre dentro de mi fic) ya que en realidad están de pie.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
